1. Field of the Invention and Brief Summary
The invention relates to the water cooling of a marine propulsion system.
This invention may be used when an over-heating of the engine due to degradation or failure of the water pump occurs and is detected at the onset, before the propulsion system is completely disabled. This invention can be conveniently attached without tools and will cool or assist the cooling of the marine propulsion system when the propulsion system is in a forward motion, whether the degradation occurs at low RPM in rough seas, or a complete pump failure at any RPM.
2. Prior Art
Previous water force or inducted cooling assisting devices relate to a permanent type or permanent modification to a marine propulsion system for the purpose of increasing or maintaining water flow to a fully functional water pump, when propulsion system is used in a modified or, adverse way, or condition. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,366, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,257.
Obvious reasons why marine propulsion system manufacturers do not incorporate water pick up ports similar to that of the instant invention are:
A. Unwanted excess drag. PA1 B. Possible trash and debris pickup points could be created on vital part of the cooling system. PA1 C. A non impaired water pump is fully capable of supplying enough water to the cooling system to maintain proper engine temperature.